Time Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?)
by Shadowjump
Summary: SG-1 must rescue a missing SG team.
1. Times Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?) par...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the computer I'm working on. All characters, except for those from my convoluted imagination, belong to MGM, etc.  
  
Takes place somewhere between Redemption Part 2 and Descent.  
  
Time Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?)  
  
"What was I thinking? How could I let the kid get to me? Was it his sincerity or those puppy dog eyes? Maybe it was how he reminded me of Daniel the first time we went through the Stargate?" Jack O'Neill paced back and forth in Major Samantha Carter's office. "Now we're stuck with him!"  
  
"Maybe Jonas will be an improvement over the last few additions to the team?" Sam Carter wasn't happy with the fact that the Colonel had agreed to let Jonas Quinn become the fourth member of SG-1, Daniel's replacement. No, not his replacement, no one will ever replace Daniel. On the bright side though, Jonas couldn't be any worse than some of the "temporary" additions to the team. "He's learned a lot since he's been here and he's memorized all of Daniel's journals, the mission reports, and just about everything else he could his hands on."  
  
"JonasQuinn will be an interesting addition to SG-1," Teal'c added noncommittally. O'Neill and Carter had almost forgotten that he was even in the room. Of all the people at SGC, only Teal'c had made any attempt to befriend the exiled Jonas.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. He may be in Daniel's, I mean, his quarters," Carter responded. "I have to stop thinking of them as Daniel's quarters. General Hammond allowed Jonas to have the space, since it was the only available living quarters at SGC," she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm right here, Major." O'Neill and Carter turned around quickly. How much had he heard? Jonas stood in the doorway. If he had heard the conversation, he didn't let on. "General Hammond wants to see us in his office."  
  
"Let's go then," O'Neill said.  
  
As the SG-1 team walked down the corridor to Hammond's office, Jonas trailed along behind the others, lost in his thoughts. He had to stop quickly or he would have run into the door to General Hammond's office. Teal'c kept the door from hitting him in the face. "I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm going." Teal'c only raised his eyebrow.  
  
"People, we have a situation that needs your attention." General Hammond could be an imposing person, but Jonas knew he could also be compassionate. He had found that out firsthand. The General could have forced him to go back through the Stargate to Kelowna. If he had, Jonas would be been executed as a traitor.  
  
"We've lost contact with SG-7."  
  
"SG-7, Sir? I thought they were scheduled for mandatory leave," Carter asked.  
  
"They were, but we needed them for a short recon mission. They were sent out three days ago. We haven't heard from them since." General Hammond looked worried. SG-7 was an exceptional team. Level headed, sometimes a little too laid back, but they did everything by the rules.  
  
"It isn't SG-7 that I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Lt. Commander Kincaide. She's still new to the SGC and she's more than a little too eager. I just hope she didn't get into something she couldn't handle and the rest of the team had to go in after her."  
  
"Lt. Commander Kincaide? I'm not familiar with her," Colonel O'Neill added.  
  
"She's on loan from the navy. She's a linguist and an anthropologist. One of the best or so I'm told. She picks up languages faster than I pick out what I'm going to wear to work in the morning. According to Captain Reynolds, she's been quite an asset to the team, but she has a tendency to wander off of her own."  
  
"So you want us to go find them?" O'Neill asked. "Now we're babysitters?"  
  
"Even if the Commander had wandered off somewhere, the rest of the team would have contacted us. Unless they ran into some trouble."  
  
"Where are they, Sir?"  
  
"They were sent to P3X-1158. The people there appeared primitive, perhaps equivalent to our 17th century. Commander Kincaide felt that they might be more advanced than we first thought."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
After collecting their gear, SG-1 waited while P3X-1158 was dialed up on the Stargate. After the connection was made, the team stepped through the gate. When they arrived on P3X-1158, O'Neill thought how idyllic the place looked, but he knew firsthand looks could be deceiving. Then he noticed something else. There were several people in the general area of the gate. Not one of them seemed surprised to see four people step through from another world. It was as if it happened every day.  
  
"Greetings."  
  
O'Neill and the others jumped, except for Teal'c. Nothing ever surprised him. They turned to see an older gentleman standing to the left of the gate. "I am Solin Taal." His accent was hard to place. Something like a cross between Scottish and German maybe. His English was perfect, another surprise.  
  
"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. My associates and I are looking for another group of travelers, like ourselves."  
  
"Do you mean Claire and the others?" Solin Taal asked.  
  
"Claire?"  
  
"He must mean Commander Kindaide, Colonel," Major Carter offered.  
  
"Yes, Claire and the others," O'Neill answered.  
  
"She is this way."  
  
"Excuse me, but where are the others from her group?" Carter asked the man.  
  
"Claire will tell you everything you wish to know," he responded.  
  
O'Neill took Carter's arm and pulled her back while motioning Teal'c and Jonas to follow Solin Taal. "Something's fishy here."  
  
"That's what I was thinking."  
  
They caught up with the others. "Colonel," Jonas turned. "Have you noticed something about this place?"  
  
"What's that, Jonas?"  
  
"Besides Solin Taal, there aren't any other men." 


	2. Times Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?) par...

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?) Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"I have noticed this as well, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c added.  
  
"That's really odd, Sir. Maybe they're all out all working in the fields?" Carter surmised. As the group walked through town, Sam noticed that the Colonel, Jonas, and Teal'c were garnering quite a bit of attention.  
  
"Here we are." Solin Taal stopped in front of a small cottage. He knocked on the door. A woman opened it. She was wearing an SGC uniform. "Greetings, Solin Taal." The woman bowed slightly and stepped back, inviting the visitors into the cottage.  
  
"You must be Lt. Commander Kincaide," Major Carter asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have much to tell you." Turning to Solin Taal, she said, "Thank you for bringing these visitors here. I do not wish to keep you from your duties."  
  
Solin Taal bowed slightly and said, "You could never keep me from my duties, child. I shall see myself out."  
  
When he was gone, Commander Kincaide turned to SG-1. "Sir, I have never been happier to seen anyone in my life."  
  
"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Samantha Carter. These are Teal'c and Jonas Quinn."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Sir, Major, Teal'c. It's nice to see you again, Jonas. I'm Lt Commander Claire Kincaide."  
  
Sam seemed a little surprised. "You've already met Jonas?"  
  
"We've had some interesting conversations over tea in the commissary. Not many people are running around at 0200." Apparently there was a story here, but neither one elaborated.  
  
O'Neill just wanted answers. "What's going on here, Commander?"  
  
"Well, Sir. It all started a week ago, when we first arrived here."  
  
"A week? SG-7 has been gone three days."  
  
"Time on this world passes at a different rate than it does on Earth, Colonel."  
  
"Continue, Commander."  
  
"When we first arrived, the villagers didn't seem surprised to see five strangers appear in the middle of town. They were all very polite, very friendly. Then I noticed that there were very few men, and almost no children. Captain Reynolds and the other members of the team became very popular. Not that they seemed to mind. At first."  
  
"At first?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. The women became very aggressive soon after we arrived."  
  
"Aggressive? How so?"  
  
"At first, Colonel, it just seemed that the women were just flirting with Captain Reynolds and the others. Then they became, how should I put this, very, very friendly. Some of the older women brought me here. I'm not sure where the others are. If I try to leave the cottage, they pretty much drag me back."  
  
"That might explain the interest we generated while Solin Taal escorted us through town."  
  
"We have to find the others, Sir. My overly active imagination has been working at full throttle since we got here." Commander Kincaide was genuinely worried about her teammates.  
  
"We need to find some answers," the Colonel said.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you what I know. Cindra Taal, Solin Taal's wife, has been the only person in the village that I've been able to get anything out of. She told me that about 10 years ago, some sort of plague or virus started affecting the inhabitants of this province. Most of the males, adults and children, died. A few of the older women were affected as well. From what I've seen, there are about 20 women for every man. Needless to say, what men there are have been very popular. I'd watch yourselves when you're out."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" O'Neill asked incredulously.  
  
"What? Am I missing something?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir, I am," Claire answered and to Jonas, "Yes, you are."  
  
"What are you saying, Commander?"  
  
"I'm saying that the women of this village, the entire province even, are looking for men to . . ."  
  
"Out with it, Commander," O'Neill ordered.  
  
Kincaide swallowed and chose her words carefully. "They're looking for men to breed with, Sir. I'm assuming that's where Captain Reynolds and the others are, whether it's consensual or not. The women are looking for younger and healthier men, but any male of breeding age is an easy target. The women here are beautiful. I can see how hard it would be to say no. I have noticed that if a man is spoken for, the other women will leave him alone, unless he collects a harem."  
  
"A harem?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." The commander was starting to look a little embarrassed with the direction the discussion was heading. "From what I've been able to find out, these women are desperate to have children. The entire village will die out in a few decades."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Major Carter turned to Kincaide and asked, "Do you have any ideas of where the rest of your team have been taken?"  
  
"No, Major. They could be anywhere. These people aren't violent. They just want to save their village" Claire responded.  
  
"We can't find anything out standing here. We need to start looking for answers," O'Neill said, taking charge of the situation.  
  
"You might want to be very careful, Sir. You, Jonas, and Teal'c will be very popular."  
  
"Do you have any ideas, Commander?"  
  
"Just one, Sir. The men that have been "claimed" by one of the woman are generally left alone. Major Carter and I can accompany you, but that still leaves one of you unprotected."  
  
O'Neill thought for a moment. "Do you think that Teal'c will be bothered much by the women?"  
  
"It depends on how well he can fend them off. They can be very persuasive."  
  
O'Neill turned to Teal'c and Jonas. Jonas was beginning to develop the old 'deer in the headlights" look. "Okay you two. Major Carter will go with me. Commander Kincaide will accompany the two of you. You're going to look for the rest of SG-7. Carter and I will see if we can come up with some answers to these people's problem." Turning to the women, he asked, "Do you two think you can keep the three of us out of trouble?"  
  
Carter and Kincaide looked slightly amused by the Colonel's question. Kincaide spoke up first, "Sir, you and Major Carter may not have a problem as long as you look, how can I put this, attached. I might have more of a problem with the women then Teal'c and Jonas will."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Most women just want one male. I'm going to be dealing with two. The local women might think I'm keeping them to myself. Well, actually I am, but it's for their own good. Unless, of course, they want to be the fathers of an entire village of children." She smiled at the thought. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. Jonas paled at that idea.  
  
"Well, do the best you can, Commander."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Well, people. Let's go."  
  
Carter and O'Neill left the cottage looking for Solin Taal. Teal'c started out the door, but Jonas just stood where he was. "Are you coming, JonasQuinn?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go," Jonas responded.  
  
"Don't worry, Jonas. I'll protect you," Claire responded with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
Claire took Jonas by the arm. "Come on. I have an idea. I know just the thing that will make the villagers leave you alone."  
  
If it were possible, Jonas couldn't have turned much paler. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"You see."  
  
Teal'c had turned around to listen to the discussion between the obviously frightened Jonas and the highly amused Claire. "If Commander Kincaide's plan does not work, I will protect you."  
  
The three left the cottage. A group of women suddenly took great interest in two men. Claire, seeing the women start to approach, turned to Jonas, put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her, kissing him very gently on the lips. "There. That should do the trick." She released the startled Jonas, then turned and jogged after Teal'c. The group of village women looked rather disappointed. Jonas stood as if in fog. Then he seemed to awaken, turned, and raced after the others.  
  
Catching up with Claire, Jonas caught her be the elbow. "What was that for?"  
  
"I 'claimed' you. I had to do something to keep the village women away from you. I can renounce my claim if you want, but I had better warn you. If I do, you're on you own."  
  
Teal'c had slowed down to hear the exchange between Jonas and Claire. He hadn't had much trouble with the women. Basically all he had to do was frown at them and the startled women stopped in their tracks.  
  
"If you two are finished with your mating ritual, we should start looking for the rest of SG-7," Teal'c said. Jonas could have sworn Teal'c had a smirk on his face before the larger man turned to continue down the street. 


	3. Times Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?) par...

Disclaimer: See parts 1 and 2  
  
  
  
Time Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?) Chapter 3  
  
As Teal'c, Jonas, and Kincaide started their search for SG-7, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter went looking for Solin Taal.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing?" Carter asked.  
  
"Teal'c can take care of himself. Hopefully, Commander Kincaide can take care of Jonas," O'Neill answered.  
  
"Sir? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead, Carter. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, Sir, it's about Jonas. Why did you agree to let him join SG-1?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Carter. Maybe it seemed like a good idea at the time," O'Neill responded in such a way that Carter knew better than to keep asking. The Colonel took Daniel's death harder than anyone.  
  
O'Neill stopped an old woman that was walking past. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could you tell me were we could find Solin Taal?"  
  
The old woman looked closely at the Colonel, "He can usually be found in his office near the town square, young man." She then turned to look at Major Carter. "You be sure to keep a close watch on this one, young lady, or someone will try to steal him away from you," she cackled. She continued on her way, still chuckling.  
  
"Interesting people in this town," the Colonel commented.  
  
O'Neill and Carter walked to the town square. It was nearing midday and most of the people were returning to their homes for their midday meal, leaving the town square nearly deserted. They looked around at the various shops. They found it surprising that they could actually read the signage. It didn't take them long to find Solin Taal's office. They knocked on the door. There didn't seem to be anyone around and finding the door open, they walked in. Sitting at a large desk in the back of the room, sat Solin Taal.  
  
"Come in, come in," he called to the two SCG officers and motioned toward a couple of chairs. "Sit down, sit down. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, Sir, I was wondering what we could do for you," O'Neill said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Solin Taal looked slightly confused. What could these offworlders do for him?  
  
"Commander Kincaide has told us about your shortage of men in this province, Mr. Taal. We want to help."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I know what you personally can do for this town, but I don't know what Major Carter or Claire can do." O'Neill and Carter looked at each and then back to Solin Taal. How did the man know their names?  
  
"I have a couple of questions for you, Mr. Taal." Major Carter decided now was as good a time as any.  
  
"Of course, Major."  
  
"Were the other provinces on this world struck by the same plague as your province?"  
  
"I do not know, Major. We have very little contact with the other provinces. They are not quite as civilized as we are." The old man looked a little offended by the question.  
  
Turning to the Colonel, Major Carter said, "Sir, if the other provinces weren't hit by the plague, then perhaps some of those men would be willing to come here."  
  
"It's a possibility, Major," said O'Neill, pondering her suggestion. "How would we contact these other cities?"  
  
"We have communication equipment, Colonel," Solin Taal replied. "We haven't contacted any of the other provinces for fear of what they would do if they knew most of our men were gone. We are peaceful people, Colonel O'Neill. We don't have a military force to protect ourselves."  
  
"What makes you think the other provinces would attack you?"  
  
"Nothing, but one cannot be too careful."  
  
"Perhaps they would be willing to help."  
  
"Perhaps they would not." The old man was beginning to get agitated by the two SGC officers' ideas. "We have always kept to ourselves."  
  
"Then why have you kidnapped the four men from SG-7?"  
  
"We are dying out, Colonel. Most of the women of childbearing age will soon be too old. The younger women are our only chance."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask? Perhaps they would have willing helped you. They could have returned to our world for help. Those four men cannot help repopulate your province. The gene pool would be too small."  
  
"Then what would you have us do? At least your people are civilized. I will not have barbarians barging into our village and raping our women." Solin Taal was now standing behind his desk, nearly shouting at O'Neill.  
  
"Do you know for a fact that the people from the other provinces are barbarians?" Carter asked.  
  
"No, I do not. I will not take that chance."  
  
"But, Mr. Taal. Forcing those four men is wrong. You're going to do to them what you don't want to happen to you women."  
  
Solin Taal straightened up. He hadn't thought of that. "I suppose you're right. Things may have changed over the years. I will call an emergency session to our village council tonight. Thank you, Colonel. Major." 


	4. Times Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?) par...

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Everything belongs to MGM, etc, etc.  
  
Time Heals All Wounds (Or Does It?)  
  
As the Colonel and Carter were trying to convince Solin Taal that they wanted to help, Teal'c, Jonas, and Kincaide slunk around the back lanes of the village, trying to avoid being seen.  
  
"There are a few houses along the North edge of town. Captain Reynolds and the other might be there," Claire offered.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Jonas asked.  
  
"The few times I've been able to sneak out of the cottage, I've seen several of the older women taking food towards that part of the village. If I got too close, they would usher me back to the cottage."  
  
"Then that would be a good place to begin." Teal'c had taken charge of the rescue mission. Kincaide wasn't about to argue with the Jaffa. He was nearly twice her size and there was no way she was going to force him to do anything he didn't want to do.  
  
"All right, Teal'c. What do you have in mind?" Jonas was a diplomat, not a soldier. He wasn't looking forward to a fight, let alone fighting with women.  
  
"I have an idea," Claire said quietly.  
  
Both men looked at her. Jonas wasn't too sure about it, although her last idea hadn't been unpleasant. "What's your plan?"  
  
"If you two can keep the women occupied, and I'm sure that won't be difficult, I can try to gain entry into the houses and look for the rest of my team." Claire just wanted to find the others and go home. What started out to be an adventure had quickly turned into a nightmare.  
  
"Agreed," Teal'c answered. "Let us be on our way then."  
  
As Teal'c and Jonas walked toward the front of the first house, Claire snuck around back. She felt like a peeping Tom looking in the windows. She didn't see anything in the first house. "Let's try the next house," she thought. "I wonder how the boys are doing?"  
  
The 'boys' weren't having any problems. They had found quite a few admirers as they walked down the street. Jonas was having a few problems though. He wasn't sure he liked all of this attention. Sure, the women were beautiful, but the women from Kelowna weren't this aggressive and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Teal'c, on the other hand, knew how to handle himself where women were concerned. He had been married and had a child of his own living on Chulak. He tried to be charming and not scare the women away. He and Jonas had to give Commander Kincaide time to find her teammates.  
  
Teal'c looked up in time to see Claire signal that she was going to check the next house. He started walking in that general direction and pulled Jonas along with him. Their group of admirers was growing larger. They now had about 25 young women surrounding them. Commander Kincaide had been correct. The women were becoming more aggressive in their attempts to attract the two men.  
  
Claire tried not to laugh as the sight of two men surrounding by throngs of women all vying for their attention. Poor Jonas. He looked like he was ready to run and hide. Teal'c was doing his best to keep the women occupied while she searched for Captain Reynolds and the others. As she reached the fourth house, she could hear voices. "That sounds like Sergeant James," she thought. Claire had to stand on tiptoe to look in the window. Yes! There sat all four male members of SG-7 tied to chairs in the center of the room. There were two women guarding them.  
  
"I'm tired of this," said the dark haired woman. "We have the strangers all to ourselves. Why do we have wait?"  
  
"Cindra Taal told us to wait until she could find a way to share the men without hurting them," said the lighter haired woman. "I've heard that there are three new men in town. I wonder what they look like?"  
  
"Ladies, this is kidnapping. Our government will not stand for this," said Captain Reynolds. When SG-7 had first arrived, he and the others were flattered by the attention, until Commander Kincaide pointed out that fact that there were no other men in sight. Solin Taal and his wife, Cindra, had greeted them. Kincaide had been in her element. She liked nothing better than learning about new worlds and new cultures. The Taals showed the team around the village and then invited them for evening meal. Everything had fallen apart following dinner. SG-7 had been taken to a small cottage that was available for visitors. After getting settled and comparing notes about the mission so far, there had been a knock at the door. Captain Reynolds opened it and was dragged outside. The rest of the team was quickly on their feet. Soon the house was filled with men and women from the village. Commander Kincaide had been dragged back into the house, while Sergeant James, Corporal Simpson, and Lieutenant Anderson had been brought to the house that was currently their prison.  
  
"What your government doesn't know will not hurt us," said the dark haired woman.  
  
Crouching down so the guards wouldn't see her, Claire had to come up with a plan. Acting quickly and thanking the builders for thin doors, she kicked in the back entrance to the house. The two guards were instantly on their feet. Claire had been trained in hand-to-hand combat and quickly dealt with the other two women.  
  
"Commander Kincaide, if it weren't against regulations, I could kiss you right now," said Sergeant James.  
  
"Isn't that what got you four in this mess in the first place?" Claire joked. "Are any of you injured?"  
  
"No, Commander, but I'm definitely glad to know the cavalry has arrived."  
  
She quickly untied her teammates. Praying that she hadn't made too much noise and that Teal'c and Jonas had kept the other women occupied, she lead the way out of the house.  
  
"Commander, any idea how to get back to the stargate without attracting attention?" asked Captain Reynolds.  
  
"No, but we have to find the rest of SG-1. Two of the team are holding court, so to speak, out front, while Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are trying to formulate a plan to help these people with their population problem."  
  
As they ran down the alley towards the guest cottage, Claire stopped long enough to signal Teal'c and Jonas that she had accomplished her part of the plan. "Hopefully," she thought, "they can get away without too many problems."  
  
No such luck. The women weren't about to let Teal'c and Jonas leave. "Oh, great. Now I have to rescue them," she thought. Claire caught up with Captain Reynolds. "Captain, Teal'c and Jonas are having problems getting away from their admirers. I'm going to see what I can do. Do you think you can find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter without getting captured again?"  
  
"We'll try, but do you know where they might be?"  
  
"I know they went to see Solin Taal. I would check his office in town first."  
  
"Right. We'll start there. Come on, guys. Let's go."  
  
SG-7 hadn't gotten very far when a group of women discovered their escape. "Uh oh," thought Reynolds. "We're in for it now."  
  
Just then, Solin Taal, Colonel O'Neill, and Major Carter arrived. "Stop this," ordered Taal. "You will release these men and the others as well."  
  
"What are you talking about, Solin?" asked the woman that appeared to be the ringleader.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill has come up with a solution to our problem. I have contacted the governors from several other provinces. They are more than will to help us."  
  
"But can we trust them?" came the response. "We have been cut off from the rest of the planet for far too long. It is time we asked for help. Colonel O'Neill has been kind enough to act as a mediator." Solin Taal's tone made it clear the subject was not open for discussion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the governors from the other provinces arrived, there had been much discussion as to what solutions could be found for the village's problem. It was eventually decided that small groups of men from the other provinces would come for a visit to see if they and the women of the village would get along.  
  
After several such visits, it was decided that things might work out after all and the two SG teams were soon ready to return home.  
  
Solin Taal walked with the group back to the stargate. "I want to thank you for your help, Colonel. You and Major Carter forced me to see that my own stubbornness was partly to blame for our predicament." He then turned to Captain Reynolds and said, "I am truly sorry for the grief we have put you and your team through, Captain. Can you find it in your hearts to forgive us?"  
  
Reynolds looked around at his fellow SG-7 teammates. One by one they nodded their assent. He then turned to the governor and said, "Yes, sir. I believe that we can forgive you. You were doing what you felt was your only option. You had only needed to ask. I'm sure we could have come up with a solution without a show of force."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. Thank you all."  
  
Solin Taal bowed to the two teams. "Safe journey."  
  
The group bowed in returned and after entering the course for home, they all walked through the stargate.  
  
"Man, I don't think I've ever been happier to see this place," said Lieutenant Anderson after the group had arrived in the gate room.  
  
After everyone had gotten cleaned up, they were all seated around the table in the briefing room. As they waited for General Hammond to arrive, Major Carter asked Commander Kincaide about how she and Jonas had come to know each other.  
  
"Well, Major, Jonas hadn't been at SGC very long and neither had I. I don't require a lot of sleep and I tend to do my best thinking in the middle of the night. On one of those occasions, I happened to run into Jonas. Everyone on the base had pretty much avoided him since his arrival and he was lonely. We made small talk at first. After several nights, we started to talk about things. You know, how we came to be here, what we had done. Stuff like that."  
  
After listening to the Commander's response to Carter's question, Teal'c turned to Jonas and asked, "When Commander Kincaide kissed you while we were on P3X-1158, why did you have such a shocked response?"  
  
"Kincaide kissed you?" O'Neill could hardly believe it. "Why would she do that?"  
  
Teal'c answered first. "She said she claimed him so the women of the village would not bother him." He looked amused.  
  
"Claimed him, huh?" Jack turned to Jonas. "Why were you shocked? Hadn't you ever been kissed before?"  
  
Jonas looked at the table for a moment before quietly answering, "Public displays of affection of any sort were frowned upon on Kelowna. I didn't know what the Commander had in mind."  
  
Claire chuckled. "Don't worry, Jonas. It wasn't a binding kiss. You're free to do whatever you want with whomever you want."  
  
The others all chuckled at that. Jonas just turned red. He was saved from any further embarrassment by the arrival of General Hammond.  
  
"All right, people. Who wants to tell me what happened?"  
  
~~ FINI ~~ 


End file.
